This application seeks support for the activities of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) at the University of Wisconsin Comprehensive Cancer Center (UWCCC) and affiliated institutions. The clinical programs of the UWCCC are designed to improve both the treatment and care of cancer patients as well as to reduce the burden of the cancer problem in general. Our long association with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) has been beneficial in enhancing these goals. [unreadable] [unreadable] UWCCC Investigators have a history of strong commitment to ECOG accrual as well as administrative and scientific leadership. UWCCC clinics are organized along disease specific lines with efforts to enhance the multidisciplinary approaches needed for today's optimal cancer care and clinical research. During the last grant cycle this approach has been strengthened with recruitment in Medical Oncology and Surgery, new clinic space and enhancement of computerized research database facilities. All of this has improved our ECOG effort as manifested by consistent high accrual and group leadership activities. UW investigators chair the GU and Thoracic committees and co-chair the Pharmacology committee. UW investigators will lead chemoprevention efforts in ECOG. [unreadable] [unreadable] Institutional evaluations consistently rank the UW ECOG program at or near the top in categories of accrual, administrative and scientific leadership. UW ECOG affiliates continue to contribute with significant accrual and high quality data management and rank among the best in ECOG. ECOG studies and a clinical trials approach in cancer care are essential for continued high quality in the cancer programs at UW and throughout the region. ECOG studies serve as a core curriculum for trainees in Hematology and Medical and Radiation Oncology and as a basis for clinical strategies. The ECOG program remains an important component of the UWCCC cancer research effort and UWCCC contributions to ECOG remain equally important to the Group. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]